Nis
Nis is a very dangerous entity living within the D4NK Universe. He is a 13 year old boy with a green and yellow baseball cap, orange and yellow striped shirt, and green shorts. It is likely that Nis has a mental disability, due to the fact that his eyes are unusually close to his mouth, and he doesn't seem to have a nose. He is currently on a government watch list for the murder of at least 30 people. There is a sniper currently following his location at all times. History Nis showed up one day on the doorstep of Mr. and Mrs. Nattaripohff. Nobody knows where he came from or why. The Nottaripohffs raised him as their own and they live pretty happily together. Nis first discovered his powers when he was bullied at school. He threw a Flamin' Hot Cheeto at one of his classmates because they called him stupid. The classmate was administered to the hospital with 3rd degree burns on his face. The doctors also stated he "smelled like Flamin' Hot Cheetos". 3 days later, Nis called a Stersterm onto the hospital where the classmate was being held, killing about 30 people. He's now on a government watch list to make sure he doesn't summon any more meteors at people. There's a sniper following his location all the time just in case he does. Relationships Nis, although generally a kind and innocent boy, is a bit of a loose cannon. He seems to make impulsive decisions with his powers, often resulting in the deaths of many innocent people. It can be reasonably assumed however that he has a generally positive relationship with his family. Although the government is constantly on his tail, Nis doesn't seem to care about the government, or perhaps he simply doesn't know what the government is. Powers Nis is quite dangerous for a 13 year old boy, mostly because of his unusual powers that he has for seemingly no reason. His powers include: * PeeKay Spark ** Nis creates a tiny bit of electricity around him. Can cause minor shocks. * PeeKay Flamin' Hot ** Can summon Flamin' Hot Cheetos to throw at people, or to munch on if he's hungry. * PeeKay Stersterm ** When Nis is super angry, he can make literal meteors fall to the earth in the general direction of what made him angry. Since Nis is still young, and has only discovered his powers recently, it is likely that he possess more powers that have not yet been revealed. D4NK Rumble History Nis has appeared in the first D4NK Rumble as a competitor in the 30 man rumble event. He was the 22nd to enter, and eliminated three opponents: Samuel L. Dogson, Ron, and Robbie Rotten. He was eliminated by Marge the Tormentor and Jimmy Neutron, and was the 25th person to be eliminated. Trivia * Nis has an uncanny resemblance to the character Ness from the Earthbound franchise, however, it has been stated that Nis is "in no way related to Ness." * Nis tends to respond to most things people say to him with "Okay", even if it doesn't make sense as an answer. * It is theorized that Nis might be in some way related to Frito-Lay, the company that produces the product Flamin' Hot Cheetos. This is because Nis can somehow summon Flamin' Hot Cheetos out of nowhere. * Nis has shown a strong disliking towards shirts that aren't striped, baseball, fanny packs, Cheetos that aren't Flamin' hot, and broccoli. Quotes "Okay." Gallery Category:Character